Vengeful Ice
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: Higeki Namida, the Ice Dragonslayer. Known by many names as she grew older and more beautiful, but her most common one was "Mujihina Hana", or more simply, Merciless Flower. The coldest and most heartless of the Sabertooth Guild, until two more Dragonslayers showed up, pushing themselves into her life and her supposedly frozen heart. She's an avenger, but will she stay that way?


"Fairy Tail" = Normal Speech

 _'Fairy Tail'_ = Normal Thoughts

 **"Karyu no Hoko"** = Dragonslayer Spells

 **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"** = Regular Spells

 **"Fairy Tail"** = Dragon/Demon/Monster/Beast Speech

 _'Fairy Tail'_ = Dragon/Demon/Monster/Beast Thoughts

* * *

A ten-year-old girl stood in the street, one white-knuckled hand fiercely clutching the reward for the job she had just taken, the wide smile that had been on her face completely wiped out. Sitting right in front of her, was the charred ruins of what had been her current hotel, the certain work of a certain Fire Dragonslayer. She trembled there with wide eyes and coming tears for a second, seeing the evacuated people nearby, with her best friend and partner nowhere in sight. She looked frantically around the crowded square frantically, but she couldn't spot the furry little Exceed anywhere.

She searched the air, too, just in case he was flying, up and away from the throng of people. Kokoro never had liked humans all that much, preferring to stay away as much as possible. He wasn't there. A horrifying thought flashed into her mind, and she turned back to stare at the burnt wood and collapsed stone walls that had previously made up the old hotel. She took a shaky step forward, before suddenly bursting into a sprint. She jumped over fallen beams and piles of stone, hurrying toward where their hotel room would have been if the building was still standing. She ignored the cries of the police and adults, and hopped over a smashed table. Then, at the very end of the ruined hallway she found herself in, was a small, white, furry lump.

She ran forward, sinking to her knees in front of the lump, and pulling the limp body of her favorite flying cat into her arms. His previously silky ivory-colored fur was burned away in places, and dirtied with soot and blood. She felt a numbness take her over after she felt for his pulse, and then no longer finding it there. Her ice blue eyes filled with tears, and she curled herself over Kokoro's body, pure white hair creating a curtain around the two. Hot, salty tears flowed down her pale cheeks, dripping onto her best friend's body in her lap, wetting his singed and dirty fur.

"No," She sobbed, her voice no louder than a whisper. Then she gradually got louder until she was screaming brokenly with her eyes clenched shut, trying to stop her tears. "No, why? Whywhywhywhywhy?! Why did this happen?!"

She sobbed again, and the next sentence she might have shouted was cut off by the choked horror her voice made. She clutched Kokoro close to her chest, rocking back and forth and shaking as she cried. Eventually she stood up, tears still flowing down her face, but she was silent, a dark look on her face as her head filled with revenge. She would avenge Kokoro. She used her magic to create a pair of ice wings on her back, and she flew away, back to the Sabertooth Guild, a promise in her mind as she looked back down on the body of her friend and companion of many years.

 _'I, Higeki Namida, daughter and Dragonslayer to the Ice Dragon King Aiijo, swear on my life and blood to avenge Kokoro. I will slay Natsu Dragneel, son and Dragonslayer to the Fire Dragon King Igneel, to avenge Kokoro's murder. I swear it.'  
_

* * *

 _ **So, please review on this story, tell me what you think of it. I have no idea where it came from, it just randomly appeared in my head and I typed it up. If you guys like it, please tell me so, because if nobody at all reviews, I probably won't end up continuing it. It's been a while since I wrote any fanfic, and I'm not sure if I've still got it. Thanks all! Oh, and by the way, this prologue takes place right before the Tenroujima Time Skip, so if you guys it, the story will time skip to when everyone comes back after the 7 years.**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**  
_


End file.
